1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for an expansion card slot in a computer enclosure, and particularly to a bracket that allows convenient installation or removal of a connector of an expansion card to or from the bracket.
2. General Background
In order to upgrade operating capabilities of a personal computer, a plurality of expansion cards is operatively installed in a computer enclosure of the personal computer. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards, and multi-media cards and so on. The computer enclosure generally defines a plurality of expansion card slots in a rear panel thereof, in order to install those expansion cards.
A conventional bracket for an expansion card slot includes a rectangular opening and a plurality of threaded holes. A connector of an expansion card runs through the opening and is secured on the bracket by screws locking into the threaded holes. However, these screws are small enough to make them difficult to be manipulated and installed. It is laborious and time-consuming to manually manipulate the screws. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws are easier to be dropped by an assembler into the computer. Some accidental damage will occur in the computer due to impact of these moving parts, and the like causes. Meanwhile, these screws are installed to protrude beside the interface of the connector outside the bracket, and it is possible to interfere any further connection activities around the bracket due to these screws.
What is needed is to provide a bracket that allows convenient installation or removal of a connector of an expansion card to or from the bracket.